meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Going Out With a Dang
The episode begins with Stevie and Dogert lighting fireworks. Stevie turns to a box, which is filled with fireworks and explosives, and grabs a rocket which Dogert lights with a match. The rocket flies up in the air and pops in the sky, much to Stevie and Dogert's entertainment. Bammy jitters into the scene and spots Stevie and Dogert's box of fireworks, which he of course mistakes for a box of candy. Bammy quickly swipes the box away, much to Stevies' surprise when he reaches for another rocket, only to discover the entire box is missing. Bammy jitters far away from the two, places the box down, and proceeds to stuff his face with fireworks. He appears to be satisfied with the taste, until his stomach suddenly starts to grumble and moan. Bammy holds his groaning stomach and shifts his head around anxiously when he spots an outhouse. Bammy runs inside to do his business and we see sparks emanating from the outside as he appears to groan while defecating. Bammy appears to be having a hard time in the bathroom as he is covered in sweat, panting and grunting as he pushes his waste out. Bammy gets a whiff of the smell of his own gas and gags. He reaches for something in his pocket and pulls out a lit match to clear the smell, but this causes the outhouse to launch itself into the sky, causing numerous fireworks to fly everywhere. Tinky is standing happily in the middle of the road when a rocket flies into a storm drain. Tinky notices the noise and turns to look, when all of a sudden the manhole cover on a sewer manhole is blasted into the sky. Tinky jumps at this and looks into the sewer, curious. Unfortunately the manhole cover comes back down and lands on Tinky, crushing him. (Man, rlly?, this bat, finally in night, and enjoys it?...) The scene cuts to Cook and Chick, Chick, who is wearing a baby leash, is having fun with a sparkler when a rocket suddenly flies into his face. The rocket starts to slowly push Chick's body backwards and into the air. Cook notices this, but before he can do anything, Chick's body flies around him, the baby leash he is holding is tied around his body and he is crushed to death. The rocket in Chick's face runs out of flame and Chick's body falls to the ground. Bammy, still trapped inside the flying outhouse, screams for his life when the outhouse suddenly explodes with the embers forming Bammy's terrified face. As the embers start to fall to the ground, Stevie and Dogert awe and clap at the explosion. The episode ends when an ember lands in Stevies' eye and the closing iris closes up on the ember sinking into Stevies' eyeball, while he screams in pain. (Very painful, very poor Stevie eh so... Very long?) Moral: "Laughter is the fireworks for the soul." Category:Blog posts